


Of Her, and For Her

by IrishBabby



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dance Like No Ones Watching, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Loyalty, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love Type Shit, Waiting, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby





	Of Her, and For Her

The summer was hot and had been beating down on her and her companion all day. Finally they made it to The Red Rocket Truck stop. It had always been Nora's home away from home. She kept the garage for herself, filling the walls with work benches, old rusted signs, and magazine racks. She had rescued an old quilt from her home in Sanctuary, and left just the hint of nostalgia she always needed. 

Hancock did not smile when they reached the truck stop, it had been a long day for him, his chem stash had been dry since yesterday, and Nora had promised him he was free to whatever she had. She gave him a box of jet and bufftats, and said she could even try making him a few more if he wanted her to.

"No, no, this will be fine." he said, his voice had a very unsatisfied grumble. Nora frowned.

"There's a room for you here," she said, "your own bed, and your very own terminal..." Nora stopped talking, they both knew he had no use for a terminal. He probably had a massive head ache from being without chems for so long. 

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna puff on what you have here and get some sleep." he told her.

"Yeah of course, I'll be up, so I'll keep an eye on things." Nora said, "Get some rest."

Hancock nodded before he reached in the box. Nora shut the door behind her.

He had been traveling with her for months now, he'd come to like her. Well if he was being honest with himself... he more than liked her. He'd felt bad the last forty-eight hours because the absence of chems had left him in a particularly bad mood. And he'd taken it all out on her. He'd snap at her if she didn't reload her weapon quick enough, or if she'd leave her armor undone exposing her thin vault suit. He had even cursed her for the heat and light the sun produced, he remembered asking if she could do something about how bright the fucking thing was - and of course when she couldn't, he was irritated. He had quipped at her all day, and the bit about the sun had been the dumbest thing he'd ever said to anyone.

He huffed on a Jet inhaler until it was empty, that gave him four hits, and his headache began to ease itself back into the darkness. He removed his coat and shirt, the heat wasn't so bad inside, but he was going to sleep naked if it helped ease his body's pain. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from his pack and began to drink.

After a few hours Hancock hadn't fallen asleep. 

The bed had even been cool to the touch, his head felt better and he _was actually_ tired. He really just wanted to apologize to Nora. She had taken all his rude remarks and done nothing but smile at him, as if she understood everything. He didn't deserve to be her friend. Not when he stared at her ass for a better part of the day. She needed to find her kid, and he wasn't helping her by going through withdrawal and making her stop for the night.

He took one more swig for courage and opened the door, the night air felt cool and fresh coming through the windows of the truck stop. He walked past the counter and was surprised to see a bright light coming from the garage that Nora had converted into her own room. The bay door was shut and Dogmeat was laying atop a flower shaped rug at Nora's feet. 

He wasn't sure what he was seeing. Or hearing.

Her Pipboy sat on the table next to her, it was playing... music. But not the regular shit they played on Diamond City Radio, it wasn't the classical station or Radio Freedom. But that was hardly his biggest concern, Nora was facing away from him, against the wall she was leaning over a work bench fixing the stitching in her vault suit. She was nearly naked, a set of black pre-war underwear was all that covered her body. And even they did little help to conceal anything underneath, the fabric was decorative and lacy, if anything it was like gift wrap for the world's best present. 

His eye followed her hand, she clicked out a holotape and replaced it with another on the table. The music started playing again, this time it was different. It was a dark and heavy song, something he'd never heard before - but he liked it. He saw Nora's recognition at the tune, she was swaying her hips to the beat, the rolling motions she was making against the counter was enough to make him hard. He could imagine a million scenarios where he was that counter. He leaned away breathing heavily, he knew she deserved more respect then him ogling her while she didn't know. 

He heard the music stop, a bit of rustling, and then nothing. He peered around the corner once more, finding that Nora had placed a large set of hear-cover things on her head. They were attached to her Pipboy, and he watched as she turned the volume dial. He knew that she had just turned the volume to the highest notch it would reach. Her head was bobbing and her hips still swaying as leaned back down, she was now emptying out a bag she carried with them. The same bag she was always filling with junk, but now... she looked like she was taking apart and alarm clock to fix part of her scope.

Shit. The whiskey told him he loved her. 

Every second he'd spent with Nora, she'd done nothing but please him. She always fought for the little guy, she protected so many people, and she did so effortlessly. Her beauty didn't help the way she made him ache. He smiled as she stepped away from the counter, she was twisting her body, really moving now. She had thrown her arms up from her sides and they too joined in the sway of her body. She looked to her right to find Dogmeat, she danced in front of him, and Dogmeat gave her nothing but a puzzled look. She was bouncing now, almost jumping, she leaned down meeting the dog at his height as she danced low to the ground, she ruffled his ears and continued to do her dance that she thought only Dogmeat could see. He wished he was the dog, if he could be like this always... in her private time... he'd be the happiest ghoul on the planet.

She stopped dancing, and she took off the headgear. He clicked out the previous holotape, about to load another, and Hancock was more than ready to watch her dance again. Then a noise came from outside, probably a mole rat, it's scurry was small, but he didn't waste any time diving back into his given bedroom. He carefully shut the door and soon he could hear Nora's small footsteps pattering on the cold tile floor. She was likely looking for the distrubance through the window - her heard a quick shot from a silencer, she had found it, and of course she didn't miss.

After a few moments of his heart beating erratically from almost getting caught, Hancock began to feel the whiskey again, this time it was filling his head with sorrow. God, he had watched her for months now, he'd made her laugh, shared a fire with her, killed for her, healed her, and grown to love her. But what kind of selfish ass declares his love for someone while their heart's broken in pieces? Not him. He didn't want to hurt her by ruining their friendship and making their relationship grow awkward. She would eventually make him go back to Goodneighbor, and Nora would visit Nick Valentine, or maybe just hire MacCready to save herself the time and effort in getting to know someone all over again.

He balled his fists and knocked his hat off so he could run his fingers over his skin. There was the other half of the problem, people today could barely handle the sight of a ghoul, and Nora still lived in a place from two hundred years ago. She had never treated him differently, hesitated at his touch, or even been so much as inquisitive about what being a ghoul felt like. If anything she treated him like he was just another human. But Hancock knew traveling with someone, and sharing a bed with someone... were two very different things. He imagined running his hands up her torso, and he pictured her squirming away from his touch. 

He was going to make himself sick.

Then his heart quickened again, Nora had knocked lightly on his door. He didn't answer her. But she opened the door anyway.

"Hancock?" she whispered. 

He still said nothing. His head had fallen into his hands, and he had his back was against the wall.

The door opened wider. He could see from her shadow that she was wearing a shirt that was much too large for her.

"Hancock, what's wrong?" she asked. He still said nothing.

He heard her footsteps come closer. He hated that he even loved the way her tiny soft feet sounded as they made their way across the tile.

Now she was kneeling in his bed, beside him her hand came up to his shoulder, she rubbed him there softly, he was still not wearing a shirt, and she did not recoil at his touch. He could see her knees as he was looking down, she hadn't bothered to put on pants, just an oversized shirt to investigate the intruding molerat.

"Hey... hey, what's the matter? Are you sick?" she asked. "I can make you more chems, something to help you sleep?"

Hancock looked up at her, their eyes locked. He was sure his dark eyes must scare her in this dark lighting. "Extended eye contact with a ghoul ain't for the faint of heart." he said.

She smiled a smile that would melt him. 

Her hand snaked behind his neck, while her other hand grasped his arm. "You okay, John?"

She had used his name. His real name. Shit. All he could do was nod. Her hands enveloped him more as she embraced him in a hug, he was keenly aware of the fact that her breasts were just touching his chin while his head settled under her own. She placed a small kiss on his head while she held him. _God, he needed her. He needed her forever._

His own hands found their way around her as he pulled her closer into his own embrace. He pulled her off her knees and into his lap while his larger form enveloped hers. She was sitting in his lap now, her arms had found their way around him again, she never pulled away for a moment at the touch of his skin. He held her close, he had only been this close to her once before, when she had stepped on a live mine in the middle of a grassy area. She had been out like a light, and her blood loss had been severe, but he had saved her that day. His knowledge of chems healed her quickly, and that night he had pulled her into this same embrace to keep her warm. The next day she had woken up on her own bedroll, completely unaware of the day prior's events. Hancock had told her the mine had knocked her out, nothing more, it was old, a dud, nothing more than a loud bang that had surprised her.

She had trusted him since day one to have her back, and he did. But he felt bad for literally wanting to hold her back, like in his arms all warm while she slept.

Nora could probably feel how he was shaking at their contact now. He felt her pull away from his chest, the cold air making him painfully aware of how she had been laying. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, her eyes were looking for something in his... but he knew all his eyes would read was longing, that is if they had any color left in them. If his eyes weren't black, maybe in this moment she would know how much he loved her. 

She had stared at his face for so long now, eyes still... searching.

Just when he knew she had to pull away, she kissed him.

The shock set in, and when he kissed her back, the disbelief set in. There was no way this was actually happening.

_...Then he felt relief._

He was holding and kissing the woman he loved most. Her hands began to roam about his neck as her lips parted wider, he eagerly accepted any and all her advances. He tasted no alcohol on her lips, only the mild taste of sweat she's worked up while dancing. The sight of her reminded him to follow the curve of her thigh until he reached the back of her soft panties. There, he grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her closer to him, even though there was little space left to fill. She was soft, never in a million years would he imagine she would be this soft. 

When she began to get up his heart nearly broke, but then she settled back into his lap, this time at a better angle for her to lift off her shirt. Shit, she had done it for him. She then removed the bra with little to no effort on her part. Her breasts were finally free before him, and his hands reached up to cup them.

_Had she... wanted this too? If so, for how long?_

With that thought in mind, he began to worship her, he placed kissed all along her neck and collarbone, he enjoyed every breath and every sound she spent on him. He lifted her to lay flat on the small bed. He kissed down her torso, making sure to leave wet kisses and small love bites. He looked up at her, she was still looking at him, watching him, looking into his eyes. Her gaze never faltered. 

He watched her intently as he hooked his fingers in the top of her panties, he pulled them down slowly, waiting for her rejection, but none came. Once she was bare he came back to kissing her, tentatively kissing each hip bone as he still waited for her protest, but when she lifted her hips to meet his face, he knew she wanted more. 

So he kissed her again, against her sex.

His lips came away with wetness. _She had wanted this._ He looked up at her again, her eyes still met his, and he kept that gaze just before he went back between her thighs. He was never going to grow tired of kissing her here. He let his tongue roll over each fold and play with her sensitive clit just enough to make her hips buck against him. He'd dreamt about this before... but she tasted better then he had ever imagined. He let his tongue slide inside her to taste more of her, she squirmed, but not in the negative way he had imagined. Her hands had found their way to the back of his head and pulled him closer as she wiggled even closer to him. He could suffocate like this, and die a happy man. 

He heard her breathing waver, she couldn't be getting close already, he hadn't even put a finger inside her yet. 

So he did, he slid one digit inside her wet ness and felt her rise from the bed, she was on her elbows now, watching him, her legs were spread even further apart now, giving him the space to pull his finger back out, and then in again... just as he added two fingers her head fell back and several moans escaped her lips, even the audible "fuck." could be heard now and again. She was closer now, and he was going to finish her. He gave her a third digit, this stretched her, he could feel it, but as wet as she was, he knew she was enjoying it. It wasn't long before she was a mewling mess and his hand became covered in a fresh wetness, as her walls contracted... she said _"John!"_ and then a sigh.

Her elbow slid out from under her and now she was nothing more than a pile of bones that he once again began to worship with more kisses.

She was pulling away from him again, sitting up. But she wasn't going anywhere at all, she was sitting up, and pulling herself on top of him. He slid underneath her, still happy to meet her gaze, a gaze that read lust very clearly. She leaned down, kissing him again, she was even licking his lips tasting what she could of herself. This made him so dizzy he didn't even notice her hands working on his pants, they had already pulled apart the flag he used as a belt. 

He helped her slide them off while keeping her on top of him, he'd been hard since he'd seen her dancing, now he was aching for her, needing her even more. Her wet opening hovering right above him wasn't helping, but he wasn't about to do it for her, he wanted this to be her choice. He wanted to know she wanted this just as much as him. He watched her hand reach down to guide him inside of her, and then he reveled in every inch of her warmth. He was finally inside her when she closed her eyes for the first time, she had barely been able to handle three fingers, and now him... she had to get used to the size. 

When she did, she took her time grinding against him, and then she leaned forward to kiss him. He held her while she rocked their hips together, he slid in and out of her with ease, he'd never in his life made love to someone, but he knew this was it. The groans coming from him had to be feral. Nora sat up now, eager to please him. She placed her feet flat on the bed and on either side of him. She grabbed his hips to steady herself, and then she brought herself up, and back down again, the force almost shook him of all control. She managed to continue like that, Hancock never having felt this before, she was slapping against him, her cries were becoming louder, and she was riding him to her satisfaction. Once she started to coil and scream, Hancock flipped her, he placed her legs on his shoulders, and began to do what he did best. 

"John. _...John! JOHN!_ " was all that came next.

He knew he'd only entered her three or four times before she came. He knew he could get her to come at this angle, he had thought about doing it for months. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, her orgasm had left stars in her eyes, he leaned in an kissed her while he returned to his original pace. After only another few thrusts did he moan into her mouth as he finished inside her. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life. Not even Jet. 

The best part when when they stayed like that. He felt her heat around him and she didn't ask him to move, or leave, she just held him. He finally slipped out of her and join her at her side, but he quickly pulled her into an embrace so that she would not try to leave him. But she was never going to leave him. She made soft noises once she'd fallen asleep in his arms. She was going to sleep here, next to him.

"I love you." he whispered.

His heart jumped out of his chest when she answered him back. He thought she had been fast asleep.

"I know." she murmured. "I do too." 

And that night, John Hancock would experience the best sleep of his entire life. 


End file.
